Volverte a encontrar
by kobatokamijou
Summary: Lovino ha soñado una vez más con eso. Visiones que le han perseguido en toda su vida. Sin embargo un día es asechado por alguien idéntico a él diciendo ser su hermano, pero eso no es todo. Pues la llegada de Antonio, un atractivo español desatará caos en su cabeza, su corazón y sus memorias. Pues renacer no es cosa sencilla, y menos rehacer su historia de amor. /Reencarnación/AU.


**Hola a todos~. Esta es una nueva historia mía. ¿Otra?, sí , otra. Pero tiene una pequeña, triste y rara historia, que contaré mejor al final. **

**Pareja principal: **Espamano. España/Romano _- Antonio- Lovino-_

**Género: **Romance, Drama, Hurt&Confort. /AU/ /Reencarnación/

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya. Solo esta historia es de mi propiedad.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_Volverte a encontrar._**

**_._**

**_[Prólogo]_**

**_._**

_-¡Oye, Veneciano!, no seas estúpido y ven aquí, joder._

_-Ve~, fratello, deberías tener más paciencia. _

_-No, no puedo. _

_El más bajo solo ignoró las palabras contrarias, y miró perdidamente las nubes. _

_-¿Qué crees que pase después, Lovi?-preguntó._

_-No tengo ni la menor jodida idea._

_-¿Estaremos juntos?_

_-No lo sé, joder. _

_El contrarío iba decir algo cuando a lo lejos se escuchó una alegre voz. _

_-¡Romano!, ¡i Lovi~, querido!_

_-¡__**España**__, bastardo!, deja de decirme así, maldición. _

…_**España…. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su mente se volvía tenue., sintiendo su despertar. La luz de mañana acariciaba con brusquedad sus ojos olivo, causando la contracción de sus pupilas. Llevó con pesadez sus orbes al reloj digital, a la mesilla de dormir a un lado de su cama. Frunció el ceño fastidiado, aún era temprano. Suspiró dejándose caer sobre la comodidad de sus aposentos y se limitó a mirar el techo. Otra vez volvía a soñar con _eso._ Las personificaciones de los países. Era una secuencia de sueños molestos que tenía desde que el poseía memoria.

Lovino Vargas, un joven de descendencia italiana, con todo el hastío del mundo, se levantó con molestia de su cama y para después dirigirse al espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto. Se miró cada detalle de su ser de forma minuciosa. En sus sueños, aparecía un joven idéntico a él, a excepción de ciertos detalles, como el color de su cabello, y la estatura. Y qué decir de su voz y forma de ser. Parecía su versión molesta y estúpida. Pero solo era un sueño…uno muy constante. Y últimamente no hacía más que aparecer _España _o como a veces como solía llamarlo en algunos sueños: _Antonio._ Ah, porque claro, él, Lovino, no podía tener sueños normales como los jóvenes normales y comunes. No, él no podía tener sueños de locura juvenil y alguno otro con referencia al mundo sexual. ¿Pero por qué no podía tenerlos?, porque claro, él no era normal por lo visto, y la vida no era capaz de dejar de fastidiarlo por lo menos en sus sueños. Lovino soñaba con que él, ÉL era la personificación de Italia del Sur, y tenía un hermano gemelo que era Italia del norte. Más desquiciado no podía ser, para varear su hermano tenía un amigo al parecer más que eso alemán, que parecía molestarle su vida casi-existencial dentro de sus sueños. Y por supuesto que ese amigo alemán era Alemania. ¿Quién más?, pero _ese_ no era _el_ problema. Sino al parecer la nación de España, ESE, era el santo problema gay de Lovino Vargas. No solo podía soñar toda una historia con el joven hispano, había soñado de todo con él, hasta sueños húmedos. Ni siquiera leer revistas porno antes de dormir había ayudado para evitar soñar cosas maricas y molestas, aparte de desagradables para nuestro italiano.

Lovino, volvió a mirarse en el espejo, ahora que se veía con más atención, su "hermano", tenía un rulo parecido al suyo. Últimamente no hacía más que pensar en sus sueños extraños. Era como si le contaran toda una vida pasada, una que no conocía, como esas telenovelas de tramas complejas y exageradas que solía ver su madre. Pero aún así como todo sueño que él conocía, todo era absurdo.

Terminando de verse en su totalidad se dirigió a lavarse el rostro. Sentía el agua helada pegarle al rostro con incomodidad. Odiaba lo días de escuela, odiaba a sus compañeros, odiaba todo. Todo le parecía tan insignificantico e inservible. ¿Cuándo su vida le pareció poca cosa? Ya no lo recordaba. Se sentía patético, y no dudaba que así fuera. Y con toda la pereza del mundo, se dispuso a arreglarse para ir al instituto. Un año más e iría a la universidad, ¿Realmente quería hacer algo con su triste vida? Eso ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Se miró una vez más en el espejo, tomó una pequeña caja verde de plástico, sacando de allí un pequeño aparato bucal: un paladar. Para después colocárselo adecuadamente. Tomó un pequeño estuche rectangular, y se dedico a meterlo con inseguridad a su mochila. Frunció el ceño, parpadeó y volvió a dirigir su mirada al espejo, notando esa sensación en la vista ligeramente borrosa. Nada tan malo como que no le permitiera ver. Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual los llevaba al colegio, si de todos modos se quedaban en su estuche. Se quedó por unos momentos pensativos, y después pateó la cama con fuerza.

Odiaba su vida.

.

.

Despertó de manera energética al sentir el calor del sol calarle los ojos. Normalmente era más flojo, pero este sería un día especial. Había dado con el paradero de su hermano, después de tanto tiempo. Y al fin lo iría a buscar. Tiempo sin verlo, con tan solo pensarlo le daban ganas de llorar…. Por fin…Por fin lo vería.

Se preguntaba si todo sería igual.

_¿A Lovino le gustaran los tomates, ve~?_

_¿Seguirá odiando las patatas, a los alemanes?, espero que no. _

_¿Estará bien?_

_¿Me recordará?..._

_¿Podrá…creerme?_

…_¿Recordará todo?_

Eran las preguntas que se hacía el joven italiano menor, de los gemelos Vargas; Feliciano. Desde que tiene acto de conciencia y era demasiado niño él había recordado todo a la perfección. El llanto era común en sus días de infante. Sentía el agobio de no estar cerca de quienes había amado y querido. ¿Acaso tenía que iniciar de nuevo?, pero su más grave pregunta era: _¿Dónde está Lovino?_

_Acaso él… ¿no pudo renacer?_

El miedo invadió todo su ser, congelándole la sangre. Eso no podía ser, Lovino tenía que estar con él, una vida sin su hermano, ¿cómo sería?, prometieron estar juntos ante toda situación. Ante el colapso del llanto y la angustia, su salvación llegó con una casualidad por el color aniñado de un algodón de azúcar.

A los 8 años de edad, el pequeño Feliciano se encontró en un parque de diversiones a un joven rubio que reconoció de inmediato. Con la esperanza de que recordara todo, y con el miedo de que no, el castaño se le acercó con el azar de su memoria y suerte. Pero…para su suerte, el rubio también le reconoció. El brillo de sus ojos celestes incrementó al abrirlos con sorpresa. El de ojos avellana solo miró con lágrimas de alegría y corrió a abrazarlo.

_Podía recordarlo. Podía._

Desde ese momento estuvieron juntos. Se conocían desde hace mucho, no había cosa que pudiesen esconderse. Sabían todo sobre ambos, su vida pasada. Su intimidad, relación, todo….Estaban ahí, juntos de nuevo. Era parte del destino, estaban ligados a lograrlo ante todo.

Un día Ludwig, preguntó a Feliciano, sobre su hermano. Este le explicó la situación, y el rubio entendió a la perfección. También diciendo que aún no encontraba el suyo y temía lo peor. Cuando ambos tenían suficiente edad, fueron enviados a estudiar juntos, específicamente a Estados Unidos, ya que el menor no quería estar en territorio inglés. Le causaba ansiedad y temor a causa de las memorias pasadas.

Y un día, por el destino de la vida, pasó un encuentro dichosamente inesperado.

Un encuentro. Pero no hubo mejor noticia hasta que encontró la exactitud de donde vivía su hermano.

Y ese mismo lo haría. Recuperaría a su hermano. Tuviera o no sus recuerdos, lo haría.

.

No había pasado mucho desde que sus clases empezaron, pero él ya quería acabar con todo. Sintió unas bolitas de papel pegarle a la cara. Ya iban a empezar de nuevo. Odiaba a sus compañeros, eran molestos. Los odiaba los detestaba, y no sabía por qué se dejaba hacer de toda maraña. Pero hoy no, hoy les daría un golpe que ni ellos se esperarían.

Se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió en plena clase hacia el banco de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa Vargas?, ¿Vas a llorar?

Y en un dos por tres, con la mirada encendida de enojo, había golpeado al ofensor con su puño. Eso le causó unos golpes más y una detención. Maldita su surte, maldita su vida. Que se jodiera el mundo.

A las 4 de la tarde exactamente venía saliendo del instituto. Maldita su suerte.

Con la mirada desanimada, solo se procuraba a observar sus pies al caminar. Escuchaba a lo lejos unas rápidas pisadas a sus espaldas pero las ignoró. Ni que le importara.

-¡Italia, espera!-se oyó gritar una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Él conocía esa voz. Abrió sus ojos impactados, convencido a voltear, pero sintió un calor abrumador en su espalda.

-Ve~, Lovino…al fin te encontré. –dijo el castaño más claro, entre lágrimas y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lovino solo miraba confundido hacia el frente. Él conocía esa voz, sentía un calor abrumarle en su ser, uno que no había sentido antes. Podía ser….Y con un movimiento lento de cabeza volteó a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio. Al chico parecido a él que aparecía en sus sueños.

.

.

_-Lovi._

_-No me digas así, bastardo._

_-Vamos, di que me quieres. _

_-No. Ni de coña. _

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó en una expresión triste._

_-P-porque no, joder.-respondió el castaño, con un sonrojo invadiéndole el rostro._

_El otro solo le sonrió. _

_-__**Romano**__, tú siempre serás el único para mí._

_Y unió sus labios con los contrarios, con un aire de sorpresa. _

_Solo pudo ver, sus ojos olivo abrirse con gran impresión._

.

-Romano…-mencionó suavemente al sentir la luz acariciarle sus ojos verdes vivaz. Después, recobrando más la conciencia, sintió una ola abrumadora atacarle la cabeza, con una secuencia de memorias y sueños que había tenido. Se posicionó con fuerza con la mesa de dormir, tumbado un vaso, que al hacer contacto con el suelo no hizo más que quebrarse en pedazos.

Unas pisadas se escuchaban acercarse con rapidez y fuerza.

-¿Antoine?, ¿Estás bien?- se asomó un rubio atreves de la puerta con preocupación.

-¡Francia!, digo Francis…es que… ¡Romano, Lovino!, necesito verlo.-exclamó con desesperación y confusión ante la mirada sorprendida del otro.

Suspiró.

-Antonio, mona mi, relájate. Creo que ya es hora de que te explique.

-¿explicarme?, ¿Explicarme qué?, no entiendo.

-Es que al parecer, ya los has recordado _todo_. –le dijo enfocando sus orbes azuladas a las contrarias. Ya era hora, por fin Antonio, había recobrado las memorias de su vida pasada. _España_ estaba totalmente de regreso.

* * *

**Y bueno~, este ha sido el prólogo de esta historia. Últimamente me gusta mucho el tema, más si han leído la saga de _Eternos_, y es gustó. A mí sí. Mucho. Y la verdad quise intentarlo. Esta inspiración me llegó, cuando no poseía mis otras historias a la mano, entonces tenía ganas de escribir, pero no tenía mis archivos así que dije: _Bueno, ya qué. A escribir lo que venga. _Y esa es la historia de este Fic. A parte quería un spamano largo~ :c, les digo que descompuse dos computadoras, bueno no fue mi culpa, pero me tocó a mí. Y en una de ellas, venían dos de mis historias. Y no la he mandado a arreglar :'C Así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Soy un desastre. **

**Volviendo a la historia, creo que está un poquito confuso, no sé cómo lo hayan visto ustedes, pero bueno, nuestro querido Feliciano, juega un papel importante en la historia. Pues aporta a la relación entre la pareja principal y todo eso, que también necesita Lovino emocionalmente, entonces sí verán a Feli, constantemente. **

**Y sí, Lovi usa lentes y paladar. a mí se me hace súper lindo.**

**Sugerencias, criticas, reviews, tomatazos, todo es bien recibido c: . **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Un abrazo a todos!, los quiero~. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
